Daddy is Superman
by Riehl Oh
Summary: Oh Sehun..seorang suami sekaligus seorang ayah beranak tiga akan menghabiskan hari minggu nya dengan setan-setan kecil nya. Kira-kira kejahilan-kejahilan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga putra nya. Failed summary haha langsung baca aja. This is GS. HunKai with their baby


Daddy is Superman

HunKai GS Kai with their baby

WARNING KERAS! GAK SUKA GS GAUSAH BACA..

GAK SUKA PAIR NYA GAUSAH BACA..

STORY IS MINE..NO COPAS

DON'T BE SILENT READER..!

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.59 KST

Rumah yang cukup besar itu masih terlihat sepi dan sunyi, alarm alami akan berbunyi tepat pukul 06.00 dan sekarang..

Detik ke 58..

Detik ke 59..

Detik ke 60..06.00 tepat alarm berbunyi

"Huweee maaaa.." ya itu suara tangisan putra bungsu dari keluarga Oh yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan tiap pukul 6 pagi akan terdengar, tangisannya menjadi alarm alami untuk membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut.

Masih sunyi...

"Huwee maaa..paaaa.." kali ini tangisan bayi berumur 2 tahun itu semakin keras terdengar.

"Hnggh..Hun, Asher bangun.." ujar suara sang ibu sekaligus istri dari kepala keluarga Oh ini, wanita itu telungkup disamping sang suami Oh Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk bokong Sehun agar bangun dan menenangkan sang putra bungsu yang suara nya kini semakin kencang.

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun yang hanya menganggukk-anggukkan kepala nya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari ranjang nya.

"Dad..mooommm..Asher berisik" hmm kalau itu suara teriakan dua bocah yang menjabat sebagai kakak dari sang adik bungsu, ya itu putra pertama dan kedua nya yang kini tengah protes karena suara adik mereka yang berisik. Haiish seperti tidak tahu saja jika suara tangisan sang adik akan terdengar tiap pukul 6 tepat.

"Hun..ayo bangun, diamkan Asher" Kai terus menepuk bokong Sehun agar pria itu bangun dan mendiamkan ketiga putra mereka, jujur saja sekarang ini kepala Kai sangat pusing dan masih mengantuk karena semalaman dia menunggui Kyungsoo sepupunya yang akan lahiran, sebenarnya rencana nya Kai akan menginap saja, tapi dokter bilang Kyungsoo akan melahirkan besok pagi jadinya Kai pulang tepat pukul 1 malam, untunglah Chanyeol mau mengantarnya pulang meski pria tiang itu tengah mengalami parno berat karena istrinya mau melahirkan hmm kalau bahasa kerennya sih daddy blues.

"Masih ngantuk.."

"Ayolah Sehun..kepalaku masih pusing karena kurang tidur, dua jam lagi aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit menunggui Kyungsoo." mendengar istrinya nya memelas akhirnya ia tak tega juga, Sehun segera beranjak bangun setelah memberi ciuman di pipi Kai.

"Baiklah..kau tidurlah lagi, anak-anak biar aku urus"

Sehun segera menuju kamar Asher dan melihat putra nya tengah menangis, wajah nya penuh dengan air mata dan ingus iyuh.

"Ppaaaa.." panggil Asher saat tahu ayahnya tengah menghampirinya, tangan nya terulur kedepan ingin digendong.

Sehun cekikikan melihat raut wajah putranya yang memelas penuh air mata dan ingus tersebut ingin sekali digendong oleh nya. Ughh jadi gemas sendiri kan dirinya, rasa ngantuk dan lelah akibat aktfitas dikantor seketika hilang tergantikan oleh tingkah lucu putra nya.

Hup..

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Asher dan menggendong nya, "Sudah jangan menangis, eomma mu masih mengantuk, ayo kita bangunkan hyung-hyungmu okey?"

"Ungg.." Jawab Asher sambil mengangguk, Sehun segera menuju kamar putra pertama dan kedua nya yang berada disebelah kamar Asher setelah sebelumnya membersihkan wajah berantakan Asher.

Tap..

Tap..

Cklek..

"Zidane..Dani..come on wake up boys" Sehun menurunkan Asher dan mengguncang tubuh kedua putra nya yang masih tertidur tersebut agar segera bangun.

"Ahh masih ngantuk dad.." jawab sang kakak tertua, Zidane.

"Uhmm.." sambung sang putra kedua Dani, menyetujui.

"No..daddy tidak menerima penolakan, ayo ayo" Sehun menarik selimut yang dikenakan kedua putra nya bergantian. Kedua putra nya itu tidur di ranjang susun yang sangat besar jadi Sehun harus ekstra sabar membangunkan dua bocah yang masih asik dengan bantal guling nya.

"Lagipula ini hari minggu dad.." kata Zidane dengan mata terpejam nya yang masih tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari ranjangnya.

"Um..hari minggu" Dani mengulang ucapan kakak nya.

"Oh no no no..meskipun hari minggu anak daddy tidak boleh malas-malasan, come on!" dengan malas akhirnya kedua putra nya tersebut bangun dengan mata setengah ngantuk nya.

"Cepat masuk kamar mandi, daddy mau memandikan Asher dahulu okey"

"Okey dad.." jawab Zidane dan Dani berbarengan, mereka memasuki kamar mandi bersama. Zidane yang belum sepenuhnya membuka mata tersebut tidak menyadari jika ia berjalan kearah lemari, Dani yang melihat nya segera berteriak sebelum..

"Hyung..a-"

Jdukk..

..terlambat.

"Aduuhh kepala ku!" teriak Zidane kesakitan, Sehun dan Asher yang masih ada disitu tertawa cekikikan. Dani yang tadinya tidak ingin menertawakan kakak nya akhirnya tertawa juga meski dirinya tengah menolong sang kakak yang jatuh terduduk memegangi kepala nya.

"Kalian jahat sekali!" ujar Zidane dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia kesal ditertawakan oleh ayah dan adik-adik nya.

"Makanya Zidane sayang, kalau jalan mata nya dibuka..matamu itu sipit dan jika kau tidak membukanya lebar-lebar kau bisa kejedot lagi" sindir Sehun.

"Memang nya sipit begini keturunan siapa? Dasar daddy aneh.." jawab Zidane yang tidak terima dan segera membanting pintu kamar mandi tepat didepan wajah Dani dan hampir saja membuat wajah sang adik menjadi korban ngambek nya sang kakak.

Sehun melongo mendengar ucapan Zidane yang secara tak langsung membuat nya mati kutu sedangkan Asher tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan melihat dan mendengar percakapan absurd ayah dan kakak nya. Dasar keluarga aneh..

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi..

"Mana mommy, dad?" tanya Dani saat tidak mendapati ibunya diruang makan.

"Masih tidur, mommy mu kelelahan karena menunggui bibi Kyungsoo lahiran semalam" jawab Sehun sambil menaruh nasi goreng ala Oh Sehun dipiring ketiga putra nya.

"Waah..Bibi Kyungsoo akan mempunyai anak? Wahh kalau laki-laki akan kuajak tinju ah.." celetuk Zidane yang tengah menikmati nasi goreng buatan ayah nya.

"Kalau perempuan..?" tanya Dani antusias.

"Akan kunikahi.."

Uhuk..

Sehun yang sedang meminum air dibalik konter dapur mendadak tersedak mendengar percakapan putra-putra ajaibnya tersebut.

"Ya..ya..ya..kalian ini membicarakan apa? Zidane kau ini masih berumur 4 tahun tapi pikiranmu sudah jauh sekali, lagipula jika anak bibi Kyungsoo perempuan tidak mungkin dia mau menikahi bocah nakal dan ngambekan sepertimu" cibir Sehun yang sukses membuat Zidane merengut untuk kedua kali nya.

"Yak daddy kau kejam sekali dengan putra tampanmu..lagipula aku tidak nakal kok ya meskipun kadang ngambekan" ehem ini si Zidane sedang membela diri atau sedang mengakui sih?

"Sudah..sudah..jangan membahas hal yang berbau dewasa, kalian masih kecil. Bersikaplah layaknya anak seusia kalian..contoh tuh adik kalian si Asher, lihat dia makan dengan serius tidak menghiraukan ucapan kalian berdua" tunjuk Sehun pada putra bungsu nya yang asyik memakan makanan nya dengan wajah yang belepotan sana-sini.

Zidane memandang adik terkecil nya lalu memutar bola mata nya jengah. "Kalau Asher ya jangan ditanya dad..memang apalagi yang penting dalam dunia nya kalau bukan makan. Dia kan rakus seperti mommy"

"Setidak nya Asher tidak ricuh sepertimu hyung.." ujar Dani dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya lalu nyengir ke arah Zidane yang tengah men death glare dirinya. Haduuhh benar-benar keluarga absurd.

Jika Zidane sang kakak yang berusia 4 tahun itu lebih mirip ke ayah nya dan Taeoh yang berusia 2 tahun itu mirip ibu nya maka Dani sang putra kedua yang berusia 3 tahun itu memilik jiwa yang bebas alias free spirit bahasa gaul nya, ia tidak terikat dengan sifat ayah ataupun ibu nya. Dani itu bocah yang bebas dan tidak memihak siapapun, bocah itu hanya mengikuti hati nurani nya saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai turun dari tangga lalu menuju dapur menemui ketiga putra dan suami nya..

"Hai guys..kalian tidak merepotkan ayah kan tadi?" tanya sang ibu yang memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepada ketiga putra nya bergantian.

"Tidak mom.." Zidane

"No..no..no" Dani

"Ungg.." si maknae Asher hanya membalas dengan gumaman khas nya, hmm jika dipikir-pikir Asher ini umur nya sudah dua tahun tapi bocah itu hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'ung, ppa, maa' dan gumaman-gumaman aneh lainnya. Kata Kai sih itu karena Asher lebih suka makan daripada belajar berbicara, itulah sebabnya kedua orang tua Kai meawanti-wanti agar Asher tidak terlalu dimanjakan oleh makanan, tapi karena Asher itu sifat nya menyerupai Kai yang keras kepala toh pada akhirnya dia akan merengek dan merengek terus agar dirinya diberi makan, alhasil Sehun dan Kai hanya pasrah pada putra bungsu nya tersebut.

"Baiklah, ibu akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk menunggui bibi Kyungsoo yang akan melahirkan. Jadi..kalian bertiga harus nurut dengan ayah, jangan nakal okey?"

"Ayay Capten" ujar Zidane dan Dani bebarengan sedangkan Asher hanya menggumam dan bertepuk tangan. Poor Asher yang belum bisa bicara dengan lancar..

Kai tersenyum menatap ketiga putra nya lalu berbalik menuju konter dapur dimana suami nya kini berkutat dengan peralatan masak yang bukan merupakan gaya sang suami.

"Hei..aku akan berangkat sekarang. Aku titip mereka bertiga okey" ujar Kai sambil menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah..kau benar tidak mau sarapan dulu?" Kai menggelengkan kepala nya mantap.

"Hmm..okey. ini bekal mu, jangan lupa untuk memakan nya okey? Ya meskipun rasanya tidak seenak buatanmu tapi setidak nya layak dimakan, haha bahkan mereka bertiga mau memakan nya" Sehun menyerahkan bekal lalu memeluk pinggang istri nya, membawanya untuk lebih dekat padanya.

Sehun segera mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan dibibir sintal milik Kai yang berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang sangat intens. Kai memeluk leher Sehun dan menjambak kecil rambut belakangnya sedangkan Sehun memeluk erat pinggang nya, mereka terus berciuman hingga..

"Oh God! Daddy apa yang kau lakukan pada mommy? Kau memakannya!" teriak Zidane yang sukses membuat Kai dan Sehun buru-buru melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Oh nooo.." ujar Dani mendramatisir sambil menutup mata nya

"Huwaaa.." dan diikuti si bungsu Asher yang menangis entah kenapa -_-

Asdfghjkl Sehun dan Kai ber sweatdrop ria menatap ketiga putra nya tersebut, aduh malu rasanaya jika dipergoki ketiga putra polos nya saat sedang ciuman. hm jujur saja selama ini mereka berdua tidak pernah berciuman jika ketiga putra nya berada didekat mereka, karena Kai tak mau ketiga putra tampannya melihat betapa ganasnya sang ayah saat mencium bibir ibu nya, karena Kai sangat tahu sifat Sehun yang tidak bisa mengontrol hormon sialannya. Aishh semua pokok nya salah Sehun. Rutuk Kai dalam hati

Kai segera beranjak ingin menenangkan Asher yang tengah menangis tapi ia urungkan saat tahu Dani lebih dulu memeluk sang adik dan berusaha menenangkan nya. Kai pun lebih memilih kabur dari situasi yang awkward tersebut dan meninggalkan Sehun beserta ketiga putra nya yang menatap mereka berdua penuh selidik.

"Bye semua..ibu mau berangkat. Dan ayah.." Kai menatap Sehun sekilas lalu memberinya senyuman canggung.

"Kau yang bereskan ya.." dan setelahnya Kai berlari keluar rumah dengan langkah seribu nya.

"Jadi ayah..mau jelaskan?" tanya Zidane yang tengah menyedekapkan tangan nya didepan dada mirip Sehun saat sedang serius, ya ya like father like son.

"Hmm i-itu..sudahlah nanti kalian pasti akan tahu sendiri jika sudah besar. Ayo habiskan makanan kalian. Asher hey kau mau nambah son?" Sehun segera mengalihkan percakapan yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk dibicarakan dengan bocah-bocah seusia ketiga putra nya.

Asher yang awal nya masih sesenggukan akhirnya menganggukkan kepala sambil menggumamkan kata "Ne.." lalu menerima nasi tambahan nya dari sang ayah tercinta.

.

.

.

Sehun dan ketiga putra nya tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga dengan Sehun yang asik bermain dengan ponsel nya –nge game- sedangkan putra-putra nya tengah bermain dengan mainan mereka. Sehun sedikit banyak nya bersyukur karena ketiga putranya itu saat ini tidak terlalu ricuh daripada pagi tadi, ia bersyukur sekali bisa beristirahat sejenak sambil mengawasi putra-putra nya. Hingga pada akhirnya ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama, dan konsentrasi Sehun terhadap game diponselnya terganggu akan suara rengekan Asher yang kini berdiri disamping kaki nya.

"Ppaaaa mamm maamm.." rengek Asher dengan suara serak khasnya sambil menarik-narik boxer biru yang dikenakan Sehun yang bergambar lambang klub sepak bola favorite Jongin yaitu Chealsea.

"Hmm apa sayang?" jawab Sehun yang masih fokus dengan ponsel nya bahkan kini tubuh nya ikut miring-miring kesamping, haishh sepertinya pria beranak tiga itu tengah memainkan game balap mobil di smartphone nya.

"Kaka..kaka..mamm mamm. Ppaaa..huweee" akhirnya tangisan Asher pecah juga melihat ayah nya yang lebih mementingkan ponsel ketimbang dirinya.

Sehun mendesah kecewa saat mendapati tulisan 'Game Over' diponselnya akibat konsentrasinya buyar karena tangisan Asher.

"Tuhkaannn..game over. Padahal ayah tadi hampir mencapai finish sayang" ujar Sehun yang sepertinya tak terima jika dirinya kalah. Asher yang merasa semakin kesal dengan ayah nya itupun segera mengambil mainan yang paling dekat dengan nya lalu melemparnya tepat di dahi mulus dan putih milik Sehun.

Ciitt..jdukk..awww

Sehun meringis memegangi dahinya yang memerah dan benjol dalam sekejap. Oke kita lihat benda apa yang telah dilemparkan oleh bocah berusia 2 tahun tersebut. Oh! Ternyata itu..

"Ya Tuhan Asher kau menimpuk ayah dengan robot-robotanmu yang besar itu! Astaga..ayah bisa gagar otak.." kini giliran Sehun yang merengek memegangi dahi nya yang terasa nyut-nyut an.

"Bwahahaha.." tawa kedua setan kecil Zidane dan Dani yang melihat ayah nya kesakitan. Anak durhaka -_- wkwkwk.

Melihat kakak-kakak nya tertawa Asher pun ikut-ikutan tertawa dan bertepuk tangan dengan girangnya sehingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih nya, dan melupakan kekesalannya tadi pada ayah nya yang menyebalkan.

"Ya Tuhan..sekarang kau pun ikut tertawa dengan hyungmu? Oh my god..kurasa aku akan gagar otak oohhh" ujar Sehun berlebihan.

Asher segera menghentikan tawa nya dan beranjak menaiki sofa dimana ayah nya kini terbaring sambil memegangi kepala nya. Asher menaiki tubuh ayah nya dan mengelus dahi ayah nya penuh kasih sayang yang membuat Sehun segera membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan putra bungsu nya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum lalu ia segera beranjak berdiri memangku Asher yang sudah mengadahkan tangan nya pertanda ia ingin sebuah imbalan berupa cemilan.

"Hooo kau ini kecil-kecil politik juga ya..baiklah ayo kita ambil cemilan buatmu dan hyung-hyungmu. Kajja.." Sehun menggendong Asher dipundak dan segera meluncur ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan.

Sekembalinya dari dapur bersama Asher yang menggendong beberapa cemilan dipelukannya, Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan ruang keluarga yang mendadak menjadi kapal pecah dengan mainan yang berserakan disana-sini.

"Ya Tuhan..kalian apakan ruangan ini? Kalian mau meledakkan rumah ini sekalian hah? Yak! Zidane jangan bermain bola di dalam rumah! Dani kau juga..jangan bersepeda disini.." Sehun berteriak memperingati kedua putranya itu layak nya seorang ibu-ibu.

Oke..sedikit informasi saja tentang alasan mengapa Sehun menamai kedua putra nya itu dengan nama Zidane seperti pemain sepak bola dan Dani seperti pembalap MotoGP. Itu karena ia ingin anak-anak nya memilik keahlian yang sama dengan idola Sehun tersebut, awalnya Kai sang istri setuju-setuju saja tapi khusus untuk putra ketiga nya ia tak ingin menamai putra nya dengan nama atlit, olahragawan atau apalah itu, Kai tak ingin mengikuti kefanatikan Sehun dalam kecintaan nya akan bola dan MotoGP sehingga melibatkan anak-anaknya, maka dari itu ia memilih nama Asher untuk si bungsu. Dan asal kalian tahu Sehun itu blasteran Korea-Amerika loh makanya ia juga menamai putra-putra nya dengan nama campuran barat dan marga Oh didepannya.

Tapi...Sehun tidak menyangka jika hal dimana putra nya bernama Zidane dan Dani itu berharap mempunyai bakat dan keahlian seperti idola nya berujung dengan mereka berdua yang benar-benar pintar dalam bidang persepakbolaan dan motor, ok untuk Dani kita masih menyebutnya sepeda ehem roda empat ehem karena ia masih kecil bukan? dan tidak mungkin anak seusia nya mengendarai motor.

"Ya..ya..ya Asher, kau juga jangan makan terlalu banyak, perutmu sudah buncit seperti ibumu saat mengandung. Aisshhh kau membuat seluruh tubuhmu kotor!" kini giliran sang bungsu yang mendapat ceramah dari sang ayah, Asher tidak memperdulikan ayah nya yang kini menjambak rambut nya frustasi dan bergulung-gulung dilantai layak nya dirinya saat merajuk tak diberi makanan, bocah itu malah sibuk sendiri dengan cemilan-cemilan nya.

"STOOOOPPP!" teriak Sehun yang sudah tak tahan lagi, pria itu juga meniupkan peluit -yang entah didapatnya dari mana- dengan keras dan membuat ketiga bocah itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Nah..good job. Okey dengarkan ayah..ini adalah ruang keluarga, tempat dimana kita semua berkumpul, jika kalian ingin bermain bola, bersepeda dan hal kotor lain nya silahkan kalian keluar mengerti?" Sehun berkacak pinggang menatap ketiga putra nya yang hanya diam mengedip-kedipkan mata, dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi benar-benar membuat Sehun tersiksa fisik dan batin nya.

"Serang..!" Zidane berteriak mengomando, bola yang sempat dimainkannya tadi mendarat tepat dihidup mancung Sehun

"Yaaaa..." kalau ini teriakan Dani yang mengendarai sepeda roda empat nya dan..mengelindas kaki Sehun. Hell MENGELINDAS broo..akan jadi apa kaki nya kelak.

Si bungsu Asher yang pendiam tak menghiraukan kelakuan kakak-kakak nya yang ricuh tersebut, ia lebih memilih memakan sendiri makanan nya. Oke setidak nya Asher si tukang makan lebih penurut daripada kedua kakak badung nya terssebut.

Bruukk..

Sehun tepar dilantai dengan hidung mimisan dan kaki yang memerah bengkak. Poor berkali-kali untuk mu Sehun.

'Kalau begini jadinya aku lebih memilih sekali saja menghamili Kai waktu itu!' teriak Sehun dalam hati saat kepala nya berkunang-kunang menatap langit-langit rumah nya, oh! Bahkan Sehun dapat melihat bintang :-D

.

.

.

Di halaman depan rumah..

Sehun benar-benar mengawasi ketiga putra nya yang nakal-nakal tersebut, ia duduk dibangku sedangkan putra-putra nya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, kali ini Sehun benar-benar memasang sikap siaga jika ketiga setan kecil nya berulah lagi tetapi tak jarang juga Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka seperti misal nya Zidan yang tak sengaja menendang bola nya ke kepala Dani sehingga bocah itu terjerembab atau saat Asher menghamburkan mainan nya dan tak sengaja membuat Zidane dan Dani jatuh bergulung karena menginjak ranjau mainan milik Asher. Sehun jadi ingat masa kecil nya, oh atau ini karma untuk dirinya karena waktu kecil Sehun juga sama bandel nya dengan ketiga setan kecil nya itu.

Pukul 01.00pm

Tidak terasa jika Sehun hampir seharian menjaga ketiga putra nya yang biasanya hanya Kai lakukan saat dirinya kerja maupun saat bermalas-malasan dirumah, Oh sekarang Sehun tidak akan mengeluh lagi pada istri tercinta nya saat pulang kerja ataupun merajuk saat dirinya tidak mendapat jatah malam nya –you know what i mean lah- karena kenyataan nya sang istri pasti sama-sama kelelahan mengasuh tiga perusuh kecil nya. Oh..Sehun jadi merasa bersalah jika mengingat wajah kelelahan Kai.

Sehun yang asyik melamun memikirkan Kai tidak menyadari bahwa kini ketiga putra nya itu tengah bermain lumpur dan membuat seluruh badan nya kotor. Sampai suara tangisan Asher terdengar dan menyadarkan Sehun dan membawanya pada kenyataan yang ada bahwa kini putra nya tak jauh beda dengan anak hilang.

"Huweee appaaaa.."

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan? Kenapa kalian bisa sekotor ini? Ayo Zidane, Dani, Asher keluar dari kubangan lumpur itu!" teriak Sehun yang amarah nya sudah di ubun-ubun, lagi-lagi ketiga perusuh ini membuat masalah dan menambah-nambahi pekerjaan Sehun, kalau begini kan Sehun yang repot harus memandikan ketiga nya.

Sedangkan tiga bocah tersebut hanya tertawa cekikikan tanpa dosa melihat ayah nya bertambah frustasi.

"Ayah tidak mau tahu pokok nya, kalian bertiga tidak boleh masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan kotor seperti ini!" Sehun berkacak pinggang menatap ketiga putra nya yang berbaris didepan nya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar menakutkan, bahkan Asher berkaca-kaca menatap ayah nya tersebut.

Zidane, Dani dan Asher yang merasa menyesal segera mengeluarkan aegyo attack milik ibu nya yang tak pernah gagal pada ayah nya itu.

"Sorry dad.." Zidane

"Mianhae daddy.." Dani

"Ppaa mian.." Asher

Ketiga bocah tersebut segera membungkuk meminta maaf pada ayah nya, lalu tanpa diduga-duga oleh Sehun, ketiga setan kecil nya itu menangis dengan kencang nya dan membuat Sehun kelabakan sendiri.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian menangis, aduuhh sudah sudah jangan menangis.." Sehun berjongkok didepan ketiga putra nya dan berusaha menenangkan ketiga nya.

"Habisnya hiks daddy marah dengan hiks kita huwee.." Dani

"Daddy juga hiks memasang wajah hiks seram.." Zidane

"Ungg hiks ungg.." Asher

Aduh, jika seperti ini Sehun jadi merasa bersalah sudah memarahi mereka, bagaimanapun ketiga putra nya masih kecil dan setidaknya ia bisa memaklumi kelakuan mereka.

"Ahh maafkan ayah..ayah tidak bermaksud memarahi kalian..ayo hapus air mata kalian, kita masuk kedalam dan membersihkan diri lalu segera makan siang" ketiga nya mengangguk. Sehun akhirnya menggendong ketiga nya dengan Zidane di belakang punggung nya, Dani dan Asher di kiri kanan tubuh nya, Sehun merelakan tubuh nya terkena lumpur demi ketiga putra nya.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi milik Sehun yang luas, ia menurunkan ketiga nya dari gendongan lalu melepas baju mereka satu persatu dan sekalian baju nya tanpa melepaskan boxer nya, duh bagaimanapun Sehun malu dengan ketiga putra nya jika harus telanjang karena percayalah bahwa ketiga putra nya itu bisa-bisa berbicara yang aneh-aneh nantinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai membersihkan tubuh dan segera turun menuju dapur, memakan makan siang mereka dengan lahap karena mereka sudah sangat kelaparan sejak tadi.

Selesai makan siang..

"Hoaamm..aku ngantuk dad, kami kembali kekamar dulu ya untuk tidur siang" pamit Zidane yang diikuti oleh Dani dibelakang nya kembali kekamar untuk tidur siang.

"Ya baiklah.." jawab Sehun, kini pandangan nya tertuju pada Asher yang sedang meminum susu nya dalam gelas.

"Hey Asher, kau mau tidur juga?" Asher yang merasa dirinya diajak bicarapun menoleh dan merentangkan tangan nya kearah Sehun.

"Appa.."

"Waaw sudah bisa memanggil appa rupanya. Baiklah..mau tidur dengan appa?" tawar Sehun yang dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Asher. Mereka pun segera menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sehun dan Kai berada. Sehun segera menidurkan Asher yang sudah tertidur saat menuju tangga tadi ke ranjang diikuti oleh dirinya yang berbaring disamping setelah sebelum nya menaruh guling dibelakang tubuh Asher agar bocah itu tidak jatuh dari ranjanag mengingat pola tidur nya yang tidak karuan.

.

.

.

05.00pm

Kai berjalan memasuki rumah nya dengan wajah lelah dan sebuah amplop coklat digenggaman tangan nya.

"Ibu pulang.." Kai mengernyit saat dirinya tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam, bahkan keadaan rumah nya sangat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni.

"Eh? Apa mereka semua tertidur?" Kai segera berjalan menuju kamar Zidane dan Dani, ia tersenyum melihat kedua putra nya tertidur dengan pulas nya. Dikecupnya dahi satu persatu kedua putra nya tersebut meski sedikit kesulitan saat mencium Dani karena Kai harus sedikit memanjat mengingat ranjang yang digunakan adalah ranjang susun.

Setelah itu Kai segera menuju ranjang dimana putra bungsu nya biasa tidur dan lagi-lagi dahi nya mengernyit saat dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan Asher dikamarnya.

"Eoh..apa Asher ada dikamar Sehun?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia segera melesat menuju kamar nya dengan Sehun dan seketika senyuman nya terlukis indah dibibir merah nya saat mengetahui putra bungsu dan suami nya tengah tertidur bersama diranjang mereka dengan posisi tubuh kedua nya menyamping, kaki kanan Asher yang berada diatas pinggang Sehun sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun memeluk tubuh sang putra bungsu.

Kai berjalan pelan menuju sisi ranjang dimana Sehun memiringkan tubuh nya, lalu ditepuknya pelan pundak Sehun.

"Hei daddy bangunlah.." bisik Kai tepat ditelinga kiri Sehun. Kai mengelus pelan surai sang suami dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipi hingga pria itu terbangun. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga sih jika membangunkan Sehun yang terlihat sangat pulas dengan tidur nya, pasti suaminya ini sudah mengalami hari berat saat mengurus ketiga putra nya tadi.

"Hmm..kau sudah pulang?" tanya nya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Kai mengangguk dan mengambil air yang ada disamping nakas untuk diberikan pada sang suami.

"Bagaimana dengan anak nya Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil mengucek mata nya.

"Sebaiknya kau taruh Asher kekamar nya dulu, aku takut dia nanti terusik" Sehun menganggukkan kepala nya dan segera mengangkat Asher lalu menidurkan di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mendapat ciuman di dahi dari Kai.

Sehun segera menarik Kai yang tengah menyedakapkan dada menuju ranjang, menidurkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jadi..bagaimana dengan anak Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun yang tengah menghirup aroma tubuh Kai yang seharian ini dirindukan nya.

"Syukurlah persalinan nya lancar, ibu dan anak kedua-dua nya selamat dan anak Kyungsoo eonni perempuan, sehat tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Wajah nya mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo eonni, cantik dan manis sekali pokok nya, besok kita tengok mereka ya?"

"Hmm ya, terserah kau saja lah sayang" gumam Sehun yang kini sibuk menciumi tengkuk leher Kai.

"Lalu..kau sendiri bagaimana? Anak-anak pasti nakal sekali ya?"

"Kalau mereka jangan ditanya lagi Kai, seharian ini mereka benar-benar nakal sekali. Kau tahu, dahi ku dilempar dengan robot-robotan oleh Asher"

"Eoh? Benarkah? Kau pasti kesakitan ya, tapi Asher tidak akan sembarangan melempar barang jika dia tidak sedang kesal. Atau kau tadi membuat nya kesal ya?"

Sehun gelagapan, "Em ya itu karena tidak sengaja, Asher merengek minta cemilan saat aku sedang main game hehe, aku mengacuhkannya dan membuatnya menangis" Kai memutar bola matanya malas, kebiasaan Sehun yang tidak pernah lepas meski sudah mempunyai tiga anak.

"Kau ini tidak bisa ya meninggalkan game barang sehari saja. Lalu..apa lagi?"

"Hehe maaf sayang..hmm masih banyak lagi kenakalan putra-putramu Kai. Kau tahu, tadi Zidane menendang bola kewajah ku dan membuat ku mimisan, lalu Dani mengelindas kaki ku hingga memerah dan bengkak! Bayangkan betapa menderita nya aku sayang.."

"Jangan berlebihan, itukan juga putramu Hun.."

"Ya ya ya aku akan memaklumi, tapi kenakalan anak mu tidak hanya sampai disitu saja. Saat aku memarahi mereka agar tidak bermain bola dan sepeda dirumah mereka bertiga kusuruh bermain diluar dan kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka bermain dikubangan lumpur hingga tubuh nya kotor semua, bahkan si maknae ikut-ikutan dan ia yang paling parah kotor nya." Keluh Sehun dengan nada memelas nya pada Kai.

"Lalu? Kau pasti memarahi mereka kan?"

"Ya..tapi mereka malah menangis. Aku tidak tega jadi nya, akhirnya aku menggendong mereka masuk kerumah dan segera memandikan mereka bertiga, menyiapkan makan siang dan akhirnya tertidur. Huaahh aku benar-benar dibuat repot oleh ketiga bocah itu, tapi kini aku tahu betapa melelahkan nya dirimu menjaga anak-anak ketika aku tidak ada dirumah, maaf ya sayang selama ini aku hanya tahu nya kerja dan kerja tanpa tahu kau juga kerepotan menjaga anak-anak. Aku juga tahu mengapa mereka begitu tidak akrab nya denganku, itu pasti karena aku kurang memperhatikan mereka, aku jarang bermain dengan mereka. Berangkat pagi dan pulang malam, kalau ada hari libur aku malah menggunakan nya untuk tidur dan main game. Maaf ya..mulai sekarang aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk kalian" ujar Sehun panjang lebar dan mungkin ini kata terpanjang nya selama 29 tahun ia hidup.

Kai berbalik dan menangkup wajah Sehun yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi suami yang baik untuk ku dan ayah untuk ketiga putramu, aku senang jika kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk kami. Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dengan urusan kantor, kau bisa membawa tugas kantormu kerumah jika kau sudah kelelahan karena aku pasti akan membantumu semampuku" ujar Kai memberi pengertian, ia mendekatkan wajah nya pada Sehun dan mengecup dahi dan hidung mancung Sehun.

"Ini hadiah untuk mu, sekaligus obat penyembuh akibat ulah ketiga putramu. Kuharap kau tidak marah dengan tingkah mereka dan jangan bosan untuk menyanyangi kami karena kami sangat menyanyangimu suamiku Oh Sehun, daddy untuk anak-anak ku" Kai memberikan ciuman di bibir sang suami sekilas lalu melepasnya.

"Kenapa sebentar sekali?" protes Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meneruskan jika tanganmu, Ya Tuhan TANGANMU! Oh Sehun..kau ini mesum sekali sih" kini giliran Kai yang protes saat tangan Sehun mulai jahil dengan menari-nari (?) didepan dada nya, Sehun hanya cengengesan mendapatkan death glare dari sang istri tercinta.

"Kenapa sih, lagian aku kan hanya mesum padamu bukan pada istri orang"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani melakukan nya. Aku akan menggantungmu diatap.." ancam Kai dengan aura gelap nya yang ia pelajari dari sang suami sendiri.

"Aku kan ingin melakukan 'itu' padamu sekarang, aku rindu sekali loh denganmu, seriously"

"Padaku atau lebih tepatnya pada tubuhku Oh Sehun?" cibir Kai dengan nada tajam nya.

"Astaga..kau ini mau punya anak lagi!" lanjut nya dengan sebal dan spontan?

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Kai beranjak dari kasur dan melepaskan tangan jahil Sehun yang sudah menjamah keberbagai tempat lalu mengambil amplop coklat dan sebuah kotak kado kecil persegi panjang berwarna merah.

"Nih..nih..baca ini" Kai memberikan amplop coklat yang tadi dibawa nya. Sehun segera mengambilnya dan membaca nya, mata nya membulat tak percaya.

"Kau hamil lagi sayang? Astaga! Anak keempat! Setan kecil nya nambah! Keturunan Oh nambah lahhmmpptt" Kai segera menyumpal bibir Sehun dengan kedua tangan nya saat pria itu berteriak tidak percaya.

"Kau mau anak-anak bangun apa?"

"Maaf..tapi.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang ya dengan kehamilan ku ini?" ujar Kai sambil menundukkan kepala nya sedih.

"Aisshh tidak sayang..aku senang, ya walaupun aku berharap nya kali ini bayi perempuan saja agar tidak terlalu repot, tapi apapun jenis kelaminnya kelak yang terpenting kalian berdua selamat nantinya." Sehun menangkup wajah Kai untuk menatap nya.

"Emm itu..sepertinya keinginanmu akan terkabul, meskipun baru dua minggu kehamilanku tapi dokter yakin bahwa kali ini bayi nya perempuan mengingat aku juga tidak terlalu banyak mengalami morning sick seperti waktu hamil Zidane, Dani dan Asher"

"Benarkah? Woah aku senang sekali jika itu benar-benar bayi perempuan. Terima kasih sayang" Sehun mengecupi wajah Kai berkali-kali hingga Kai kegelian.

"Yaiks basah semua wajah ku Sehun karena air liurmhhppt" Protesan Kai terpotong karena ulah Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu memakan bibir nya. Melumat, menghisap bergantian bibir atas dan bawah nya dan tak jarang pula mengajak Kai untuk bergulat lidah, mengakses seluruh mulut Kai dengan beringas nya -_-

"Lemmphtt pas Sehun..hah hah, kau benar-benar memakanku?" Sehun hanya cengengesan menatap sang istri yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kau mengatakan seperti apa yang ketiga setan itu katakan" cibir Sehun

"Kenyataan nya memang begitu bukan? Dasar mesum..kok bisa ya aku menikah dengan manusia termesum di dunia dan memiliki tiga putra plus putri yang akan lahir?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu nya acuh, "Entahlah, takdir mungkin..kau sudah ditakdirkan untukku selamanya begitupun sebalik nya jadi terima saja. Ayo lanjutkan ke Ronde selanjutnya.." Sehun sudah bersiap membuka kaos yang digukanan Kai jika netra nya tidak menangkap kotak kado yang ada ditangan Kai.

"Kotak apa ini?" tanya Sehun sambil mencoba membuka nya.

"Buka saja sendiri..." jawab nya sekena nya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi nya saat mengetahui isi dalam kotak tersebut ternyata..

"Testpeck?"

"Hehe sebenarnya aku mau memberikan kejutan padamu saat sarapan tadi pagi tetapi karena tadi Chanyeol oppa menelpon dan menyuruhku segera bergegas jadinya aku lupa, dan akhirnya tadi saat dirumah sakit sekalian aku periksa untuk lebih akurat nya lagi" jelas Kai dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Aku mecintai mu" Sehun segera mendekap tubuh Kai, memeluk nya erat-erat dan mengecupi perpotongan leher Kai.

"Yeah aku juga..dan maaf kau harus bekerja ekstra keras karena anggota kita akan bertambah"

"Tidak masalah, asalkan ada kalian aku rela melakukan apapun"

"Terima kasih Sehun" Sehun hanya mengangguk, tangan nya sibuk menjamah punggung istri nya.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan 'itu' disore hari?"

"Yah..aku sudah tidak sabar" dan selesai Sehun mengucapkan perkataan nya ia sudah menarik baju Kai sebatas dada dan..

Bruukk..gdebuk..gdebuk..puk!

Kai dan Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pintu kamar nya dimana kini Zidan tertimpa oleh Dani dan Dani tertimpa tubuh gemuk Asher si tukang makan.

Kai membulatkan mata nya melihat ketiga putra nya yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu, ia buru-buru menurunkan baju nya yang sempat ditarik keatas oleh Sehun.

"Asshh apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Kalian mengintip ya.." Sehun menghampiri putra-putra nya dan membantu nya bangun. Sehun menggendong Asher menuju ranjang dan memangku nya, sedangkan Zidane dan Dani mengekor dibelakang.

"Hehehe maaf dad..mom..kami tadi tidak sengaja terbangun dan mengintip hehe" Zidane menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Zidane hyung yang memiliki ide untuk mengintip.." celetuk Dani yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Zidane.

"Maaf.." Zidane tertunduk meminta maaf.

Kai tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Zidane dan Dani lalu memangku nya dikanan kiri.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu okey..?" kedua nya mengangguk.

"Mom..tadi aku mendengar jika mommy hamil ya? Kita akan punya adik?" tanya Dani sambil mengucek mata nya yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk.

"Hmm..sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapat adik lagi" jawab Kai.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" kini giliran Zidane yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya perempuan.."

"Wahh berarti adik kami akan cantik seperti mommy?" Dani sepertinya excited sekali dengan adik baru nya ini apalagi mendengar bahwa adik nya kali ini perempuan.

"Ya tentu saja cantik seperti ibumu, kalau kalian kan tampan seperti ayah" celetuk Sehun yang mendapat tepuk tangan dari Asher.

"PD sekali.." cibir Zidane.

"Heh bocah, kau tidak terima jika ayahmu ini memang tampan hah?" ujar Sehun yang mulai nyolot (?) -_-

"Lagipula kalau ayah tidak tampan mana mau ibumu ayah nikahi, kau tidak tahu saja jika tipe lelaki ibumu itu tinggi nya selangit hampir menyamai Tom Cruise asal kalian tahu" lanjutnya.

"Itu mungkin karena mommy terpaksa menikahimu dad.." ucap Dani dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki sambil menyender dibahu ibu nya.

"Aiishh kalian ini.." Sehun frustasi sendiri menghadapi Zidane dan Dani yang pandai bersilat lidah, oh ingatkan bahwa ibu Sehun –Oh Heechul- juga memiliki lidah yang tajam dan pandai sekali dalam bersilat lidah, dan mungkin karena itulah dua anak nya itu pintar sekali jika berbicara, berbeda dengan Asher yang sampai saat ini masih belum fasih berbicara.

Dan..mereka pun tertawa bersama dalam hangat nya sore hari kali ini hmm atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang mencak-mencak sendiri karena kalah omong dengan putra nya haha *poor Sehun

.

.

.

THE END

Wkwkw oke fix ini ff terhancur (perasaan ff ku gaada yang bener haha) yang pernah kubuat karena ini ngetik nya dilaptop dan telah memakan waktu yang lama padahal Cuma one shoot.

Dan maaf untuk segala typo yang ada, bahasa yang berantakan dan cerita yang pasaran..

Oh ya..aku mau ucapin Marhaban Ya Ramadhan buat yang menjalankan :)

Hmm kayak nya selama ramadhan aku akan share ff nya agak maleman dan mungkin jarang juga hehe..mohon dimaklumi :D

Udah sekian itu aja yang ingin aku sampaikan..

Byee~~~

Wanna review?


End file.
